


Show Your Fangs

by Mygaythoughts



Series: Of Fangs and Fur [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Female Jon Snow, How the girls where really raised, Lyarra Snow - Freeform, Other, Poor cat cant control her kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mygaythoughts/pseuds/Mygaythoughts
Summary: Ned Stark brings all three of his daughters down south where it is expected of them to transform into perfect southern ladies. What the south does not realize is that these girls are she wolves formed from the harshness of their home land but they will learn. The ladies will also catch the eyes of three while doing so.





	Show Your Fangs

Ned Stark sat next to his friend at the dinner table huffing softly. They has arrived and now they were having a feast in honor of the kings return. Grinning at his old friend that he saw as a brother Ned spoke softly as he said, “My friend if you think my daughters will become perfect southern ladies during their time here you are sorely mistaken. My own wife has been trying to mold them as such for all their lives but they will never be anything besides ladies of the north. They will be as harsh as their homelands. This is also encouraged by myself and their brothers.” A dark look crossed his face as he growled out, “This is so we do not have a repeat of what happened to their aunt.” The hall was silent as they blinked at the northern lord before sliding their eyes to his three daughters. His eldest daughter was helping her youngest trueborn sister choose her side dish meanwhile the red haired eldest trueborn child was giggling and leaning against the dark haired bastard.

Sensing eyes all three girls turned at once to the higher table offering their father bright dazzling smiles. Smiling back Ned turned to his friend and whispered something. Robert blinked in confusion before raising his voice, “Lyarra, Sansa, Arya bare your fangs to the court.” The whole court was quiet before thunks where heard from the she wolves. Everyone paled as they watched as one by one knives were brought out with a thunk thunk thunk. Each time a hand would appear with a knife the other would disappear to grab another. Arya was shockingly the first the finish ‘baring her fangs’ after seven knives. Sansa stopped after nine knives shocking them with how many she had hidden in her hair and sleeves. Lyarra however did not stop until twenty knives of various lengths where lodged into the table.

Everyone stared at the knives all pale and various thoughts running through their minds. What shocked everyone was when all three girls reached in and pulled out a knife too long to be a knife but too short to be a sword all of them being slim with a wolf on the pommels. The girls offered the king and their fathers huge bright smiles and said at the same time, “Our fangs your majesty!” Before they began to put the knives away. Meanwhile one southern prince from the sands, one heir from the gardens with his cane, and one lord of the stars all thought that the girls would make excellent additions to their sides. Besides it's not everyday you could court she wolves from the Quiet wolf himself now is it?

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for the past day and I wanted to post something for this fandom. I should be finishing a certain other book but who cares this was fun and these ships need love.


End file.
